


Our Life Through Your Eyes

by destihellion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Grandparents, Growing Old Together, Growing Up Together, I SWEAR THIS IS HAPPY EVEN THOUGH THERE IS A MCD WARNING, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Retirement, YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO GUESS IF YOU READ THE REST OF THE TAGS, so much fluff it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destihellion/pseuds/destihellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re 4 years old when Dean tells his mother he’s going to marry Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Life Through Your Eyes

**They’re 4 years old when Dean tells his mother he’s going to marry Castiel.**

> “No one’s gonna ‘preciate his eyes like I do, Mama,” he says as Mary tucks both her son and his friend into Dean’s bed, “I gotta make sure he knows how pretty his eyes are every day, jus’ like Daddy does for you. So I gotta marry him.”
> 
> Mary smiles down at her oldest son. “Dean, you don’t have to marry him to do that.”
> 
> “Yeah,” Cas agrees from beside him, “We don’t gotta get _married_ , Dean.”
> 
> Dean turns over to face the young boy next to him and frowns, “You don’t wanna marry me?”
> 
> “We can’t get married,” Castiel giggles, “I’m only 4 years old!”
> 
> “Well a’course not _now_ , stupid. We gotta wait ‘til we’re asponsible adults.”
> 
> “Dean, we don’t call our friends stupid,” Mary chides, biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing. Dean mumbles a sheepish apology and Mary leans down and kisses both boys on the forehead.
> 
> “You two go to sleep. You can plan your wedding when it’s not bedtime.”
> 
> They say their goodnights, but almost as soon as Mary walks out of the room she hears small whispers drift out into the hall. She smiles and shakes her head as she makes her way down into the living-room where her husband is lounging on the couch.
> 
> “Boys asleep?” John asks, holding out his arms.
> 
> Mary falls onto the couch with a sigh, leaning into her husband as she giggles, “No. They’re upstairs planning their wedding.”
> 
> “ _Wedding?_ ” John asks, pulling back slightly to look at Mary’s face.
> 
> Mary hums, “Apparently Dean thinks that he has to marry Castiel in order for him to tell him his eyes are pretty every day.”
> 
> John snorts before settling back into the couch, “I’m raising him right.”
> 
> Mary turns on him, “ _You?_ ”
> 
> “ _We_ ,” John laughs as he holds his hands up, “I meant _we_.”  
> 

**They’re 8 when Dean punches their next door neighbor for picking on Castiel.**

> “Don’t ever talk to him again!” Dean yells after Gordon as the boy runs home holding his face.
> 
> Dean had walked out on his porch to wait for Cas to walk over, only to see Gordon following his friend, pointing at his face and laughing. Dean was already mad as he’d started walking towards them, but as soon as he’d seen Gordon knock Cas’ glasses off his face, he hadn’t even hesitated to run up to the boy and punch him in the eye.
> 
> He huffs once before turning and picking up Castiel’s glasses off the ground.
> 
> Dean walks over to where his friend is slumped on the sidewalk and then kneels next to him, glasses held out in front of him.
> 
> “Here, Cas.”
> 
> Castiel looks up warily, squinting without his glasses, and Dean smiles before handing him the frames. Castiel looks down at the glasses in his hand and huffs.
> 
> “Gordon is right, Dean. I look stupid with these things on my face.”
> 
> Dean frowns and reaches down to take the boy’s glasses back from him.
> 
> “No,” he says, “You’ve never looked stupid, Cas. Now give me your face.”
> 
> Castiel gives Dean a small smile and raises his head so he’s looking up at his best friend. Dean places the boy’s glasses back on his face and then smiles down at Castiel.
> 
> “There,” Dean says proudly, “Now your eyes look perfect.”
> 
> Castiel squints, “You say that every day.”
> 
> “I mean it every day,” Dean shrugs.  
> 

**They’re 13 when they share their first kiss.**

> “I mean, you’ve been my boyfriend for _forever_. Why can’t I kiss you?”
> 
> “Because we’re not old enough for it to mean anything,” Castiel says, not looking up from his homework.
> 
> “But _Cas_ ,” Dean whines, “I’ve been waiting for so _long_. Benny had his first kiss already!”
> 
> “Well that’s good for Benny. Now come over here and help me understand my science homework.”
> 
> Dean sighs but plops down next to Cas anyway. He helps Cas through his Science homework, and then Cas helps him write his History report, and soon they’re both done with all of their work for the weekend.
> 
> “Hey, Cas,” Dean says as Castiel puts his books away in his backpack, “Look at me for a sec.”
> 
> Castiel looks up and finds Dean sitting cross-legged on his bed. When they make eye contact, Dean holds it for a minute before giving the other boy a bright smile.
> 
> “Okay,” he says, and Castiel squints at him, tilting his head in confusion.
> 
> “Okay?”
> 
> “I’ll wait,” Dean clarifies as he uncrosses his legs and scoots to the side of the bed, meeting Cas as the other boy stands and walks over to him, “To kiss you. ‘Til it means something.”
> 
> Castiel steps between his legs, smile spreading over his face as he looks at Dean. “And what made you change your mind?”
> 
> Dean shrugs, reaching up to play with one of Cas’ fingers that are hanging at his sides. “As long as I get to see those eyes every day, I’ll wait as long as you want me to.”
> 
> Castiel smiles even wider before making a decision.
> 
> “Dean?”
> 
> “Hm?” Dean looks up at him.
> 
> “You don’t have to wait any more.”
> 
> Dean’s mouth drops open in surprise, and he stands quickly, nearly knocking Castiel over in the process since he was standing so close. He reaches out and takes both of Castiel’s hands, and Cas has to stop himself from laughing at how excited he looks.
> 
> “You mean it?” Dean asks, and Cas can see him trying not to get his hopes up, “I-I mean, you just said…”
> 
> Castiel nods, stomach filling with butterflies. “I mean it.”
> 
> Dean swallows once and takes a step closer. Cas can tell that he’s suddenly nervous, and he watches as Dean’s eyes flick from his lips to his eyes, still asking for permission even though Cas has already given it. Castiel brings their foreheads together and smiles at his boyfriend.
> 
> “Kiss me, you idiot.”
> 
> Dean laughs, but then he’s suddenly surging forward and touching his lips to Castiel’s. Castiel’s stomach flips, but he immediately kisses back, reveling in the feeling of Dean’s lips on his own. It only lasts a few seconds—because both boys start smiling so big they have to pull back—but it’s the best few seconds either one of them have ever experienced. They rest their foreheads together when they pull apart, still beaming at one another.
> 
> “I did it,” Dean breathes in excitement, and Castiel laughs as he’s leans in again.  
> 

**They’re 16 when Dean voices that there’s something wrong with him.**

> “I mean it, Dude,” Dean rolls to his back where he’s lying on the floor of their old tree house, “I’m not attracted to other people. Like, at all. What’d you do to me?”
> 
> Castiel laughs from his spot in the corner, nose buried in a comic book. “Maybe it’s the eyes.”
> 
> Dean sits up and crawls over until he’s kneeling in front of Castiel. He reaches out and pushes the book down until he can see those blue eyes he loves so much, smile coming to his face instantly.
> 
> “Yeah,” he breathes, “Maybe it is. Have I ever told you how much I love them?”
> 
> Castiel gives him a gummy smile before leaning forward and giving Dean a quick peck on the lips. “Only every day of our lives.”
> 
> “Hm,” Dean’s brow creases, “Maybe I should tell you again, just so you don’t forget.”
> 
> “Tell me what?” Cas asks with false confusion, smile pulling at the corners of his lips.
> 
> Dean gasps dramatically and grabs Cas’ face with both hands. “See, you’re already forgetting!”
> 
> He pulls Cas to him and starts peppering kisses all over his face, “I love your eyes,” Kiss. “I love your face,” Kiss. “I love your nose,” Kiss. “I love your stupid mouth,” Kiss. “I love _you_ -”
> 
> “Dean!” Castiel laughs as he tries to squirm away.
> 
> “Don’t deny my love, Cas!”
> 
> Castiel laughs even harder and pushes at Dean’s shoulders, but as Dean falls back he hangs on and pulls Cas down with him. Castiel lands sprawled on top of him, and he hides his face in Dean’s shoulder as the two of them laugh. Dean wraps his arms around his boyfriend—burying his face in his hair and kissing the top of his head—and he holds him until they both calm down.
> 
> “Hey Cas?”
> 
> Castiel’s head pops up so fast it almost gives Dean secondary whiplash. “Hm?”
> 
> Dean snorts, loving how Castiel’s eyes are shining and his face is flushed from laughing. He bats his eyelashes dramatically at Dean, and Dean laughs even harder. He loves when Cas is in a playful mood.
> 
> “Does it bother you?” Dean asks after a moment, and then clarifies when Cas tilts his head in confusion, “That I talk about your eyes so much?
> 
> Castiel’s eyes soften, and he leans up to give Dean a quick kiss. “You really think that?”
> 
> Dean shrugs and glances away. “I mean, I talk about them literally every day. You don’t get tired of it?”
> 
>  “Dean, I’ll never get tired of hearing it,” Castiel smiles and leans until he catches Dean’s eye again, “I’ve heard it for so long that I’ve come to look forward to it. It’s one of the best parts of my day.”
> 
> “Really?” Dean asks, smile coming to his face instantly.
> 
> Castiel nods and kisses him on the nose. “Really.”  
> 

**They’re 17 when they make love for the first time.**

> “ _Dean_ ,” Castiel breathes as he sinks completely into the heat of Dean’s body.
> 
> Dean moans, hand reaching back and searching for Castiel’s. When he finds it, Dean laces their fingers together and pulls both of their hands underneath his body, holding them close to his chest as he buries his face in the covers.
> 
> Castiel rests his forehead on his boyfriend’s back, taking a moment to breathe. No amount of talking about it and waiting until they were ready could have prepared him for how amazing it felt to be sharing this moment with Dean. He can’t believe they’re finally here.
> 
> “Cas, c’mon,” Dean whimpers as he wiggles his hips, “Move a little.”
> 
> Castiel places a kiss between Dean’s shoulder blades, “I don’t want to hurt you.”
> 
> “You won’t. Now move your butt,” Dean says, causing Castiel to snort.
> 
> Castiel makes a point to thrust his hips and bury himself that much deeper into Dean’s body, and Dean lets out a high pitched noise while the hand that isn’t holding Cas’ scrambles for purchase on the pillow beside his head.
> 
> Castiel chuckles quietly in Dean’s ear, “I believe _you_ need to move _your_ butt.”
> 
> Dean laughs, but he lifts his hips up and shifts them back anyway. Castiel kisses his shoulder before pulling out and thrusting in again, meeting Dean in the middle. They both moan this time, and then Castiel begins to move as he gets lost in the sensation, setting a slow pace that causes Dean to whimper with every move of his hips.
> 
> They knew it wouldn’t last long, both boys doing this for the first time and too stimulated to last more than a few minutes, but just as Cas warns Dean that he’s about to come, Dean reaches back in attempt to halt Castiel’s movements.
> 
> “N-no. Cas, stop,” Dean says, though he moans into the pillow as the last thrust catches his prostate.
> 
> Castiel still immediately, leaning over to look into Dean’s face. Dean’s eyes are closed, and Cas takes his free hand and pushes Dean’s sweat-damp bangs off of his forehead.
> 
> “Dean? What wrong?”
> 
> Dean shakes his head, but starts pushing himself up off the bed. Castiel has no choice but to move, pulling out of Dean and kneeling beside him as his boyfriend gets up on all fours and then quickly flips himself to his back.
> 
> Castiel is immediately being pulled back, and he smiles as he settles his weight back between Dean’s legs, the worry that had begun to swirl in his stomach at doing something wrong quickly dissipating. Dean wraps his arms around Castiel’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss.
> 
> “There,” Dean breathes when they break apart, “Now I can see those eyes when you come inside me for the first time.”
> 
> Castiel moans at the words as Dean reaches down and lines Castiel back up, and Castiel thrusts into him in one languid motion. They reach their climax together not two minutes later, Dean coming untouched as they pant into each other’s mouths and moaning as he watches those baby blue eyes glaze over from absolute bliss.  
> 

**They’re 20 and at separate colleges when they decided to take a break from their relationship.**

> “I met someone today,” Dean says over the phone, and Castiel feels his stomach sink to the floor.
> 
> Two weeks, that’s all it had taken.
> 
> “Yeah?” He asks, not letting his emotions leak through his voice.
> 
> They’d promised that they would try to meet other people, since neither one of them have ever been with anyone else. It wasn’t a decision they made lightly—deciding to go to separate colleges was much easier—but they came to the conclusion that it would be good for them to actually get out there and see what it’s like to be single.
> 
> Castiel didn’t actually think anything would come of it. He had no intention of ever being with anyone else. He thought Dean felt the same way.     
> 
> “Yeah, her name is Lisa,” Dean says, “She’s a Junior, captain of the cheerleading squad, hot as can be, and has more money than either one of us has probably ever seen.”
> 
> “She sounds nice,” Castiel says, trying to keep it together long enough to end this conversation. He feels sick.
> 
> “That’s the thing, Cas,” Dean laughs, “She _is_. All the guys here are absolutely crazy about her. But you wanna know the first thing that crossed my mind when I looked at her?”
> 
> _Not really_ , Castiel thinks, but he makes a questioning noise for Dean to continue.
> 
> “Her eyes are all wrong,” Dean says softly.
> 
> Castiel lets out a shuddery breath, unable to control his reaction. His heart swells with hope even though he wills it not to just in case.
> 
> “So you’re not…” He can’t even say it.
> 
> Dean scoffs, “Are you kidding me? Cas, I can’t even bring myself to even slightly consider it.”
> 
> Castiel feels tears prick at the corners of his eyes as relief floods through his entire body.
> 
> “I thought—when you said you met someone…”
> 
> “Babe,” Dean says gently, “I couldn’t bear the thought of being with anyone else, much less someone who doesn’t have eyes as pretty as yours.”
> 
> Castiel laughs then, and it hits him just how in love he is with the man on the other line. He doesn’t know why they ever thought this was a good idea.
> 
> “Dean?”
> 
> “Yeah?”
> 
> “Will you be my boyfriend again?” He asks with a smile.
> 
> “Oh thank God,” Dean breathes in relief, “this is the stupidest thing we’ve ever done, Cas.”
> 
> Castiel agrees.
> 
> “So is that a yes, then?”
> 
> “Of course it’s a yes, you moron.”  
> 

**They’re 24 when they ask for permission at the same time.**

> “Hey John?” Castiel asks, cleaning the wrench he’d been using on the old car in front of him.
> 
> Dean’s dad rolls out from under the car they’ve been working on restoring for the past few years. Usually Dean is here with them, but tonight he told Cas he was staying late after practice to help some of the kids he coaches.
> 
> It’s the perfect time.
> 
> “Did you break something?” John asks, standing up and looking over at the engine of the car.
> 
> Castiel snorts and shakes his head, “No, I didn’t break anything. I-uh,” he rubs the back of his neck, “I was wondering if we could talk for a moment.”
> 
> John raises an eyebrow at him, and then gives Cas a knowing smile. Castiel blushes slightly.
> 
> “And what exactly do you want to talk about?”
> 
> Dean leans on the kitchen counter of Castiel’s parents’ house as he watches Cas’ mom fix dinner. Here goes nothing.
> 
> He takes a deep breath before blurting out, “I wanna propose to Cas.”
> 
> Jimmy looks up from where he was typing on his laptop at the table, and Amelia turns to him with a gasp. Dean blushes and looks down, suddenly feeling nervous.
> 
> Amelia squeals all of a sudden, and then her arms are around him and pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. Dean smiles as he buries his face into his basically-second-mom’s shoulder, and he hears Jimmy’s chair scrape on the floor as he gets up to come hug him too.
> 
> “So I take it you’re okay with it?” Dean asks, laughing slightly at how ridiculous he sounds. These people practically helped raise him.
> 
> “At this point, I don’t think I’m allowed to say no, even if I wanted to,” John laughs, pulling Castiel into a quick hug, “But it’s about time,” he adds before turning to the door of the garage with a smile.
> 
> “Mary!” John yells, “Cas is gonna propose to Dean and he told me first!”
> 
> Castiel hears a pan drop on the floor from inside the house followed by a, “WHAT?” and he punches his soon to be father-in-law in the arm as he laughs.  
> 

**Two weeks later, they had also planned to ask the same night.**

> “You know, don’t you,” Dean says quietly, not bothering to make it a question. They know each other too well.
> 
> The disappointed look that settles on Dean’s face has Castiel frowning in confusion. He _does_ know, but what he doesn’t understand is why Dean is upset about it. He’s only just put the pieces of the night together.
> 
> Dean had taken Cas out to their favorite restaurant, then afterwards he had surprised Cas with ice skating in the park. After the ice skating, Dean had gotten frustrated that Castiel didn’t want to go look at the Christmas lights, something he’s always begging Dean to do. Cas had had other plans though, something he couldn’t tell Dean. His cousin Gabriel is currently at their apartment lighting candles, and Cas wanted to get home before the place accidentally burned down.
> 
> That is, until he realized why Dean was so adamant that they go look at the Christmas lights. He was building up to proposing to Cas.
> 
> Castiel reaches out for Dean’s hand, but Dean turns his body so his hand stays out of reach. It could be passed off as though Dean didn’t know he was reaching, but like he said before, they know each other too well. Dean pulled away from him.
> 
> “Dean, what’s—”
> 
> “Is that why you want to go home? ‘Cause you don’t want me to ask?”
> 
> Castiel’s stomach falls as the realization of what Dean must think hits him. Dean’s clueless to Castiel’s proposal, and the only thought in his head has to be that Castiel figured out he was going to propose and is trying to get out of it. There’s been no build up to Cas proposing because he wanted to catch Dean completely off guard, so Dean doesn’t even have the slightest idea about what’s waiting for them at home.
> 
> Castiel feels horrible for making him second guess himself.
> 
> “Dean, baby, no,” Castiel steps closer to Dean and makes the other man look at him, “Let’s go look at the lights,” he says, trying to make things better.
> 
> Dean shakes his head, and Castiel watches as his face blanks, becoming void of any and all emotion. It makes Cas’ stomach knot even more. Dean is shutting down, and Castiel has no other choice but to ruin his own surprise.
> 
> “Dean, look at me,” Castiel says, and Dean shifts his eyes to him without a word. “There’s a reason why I wanted to go home, but it’s not at all why you think. In fact, it’s the exact opposite.”
> 
> Dean scoffs in disbelief, “So the opposite of you trying to get out of my proposal is what, exactly?”
> 
> Castiel smiles softly before reaching into his right pocket. He pulls out the custom box—flat so it’s less noticeable—and flips it open with one hand. He watches Dean’s eyes shift from confused about the weird box to jaw-dropping shocked as he looks down at the titanium black ring nestled in the box.
> 
> “It was to get _you_ to _my_ proposal,” Castiel says softly.
> 
> Dean looks back and forth from Cas’ face to the ring, mouth still hanging open.
> 
> “So you—we—the _same night_?” Dean finally gets out, and Castiel can’t help but laugh.
> 
> “Apparently,” he shrugs.
> 
> Dean stares disbelieving for a moment longer before he starts fumbling with the inside of his coat. He finally pulls out a velvet ring box and holds it up in his fingers.
> 
> “We’re fuckin’ weird, Cas.”
> 
>   Castiel snorts, but his breath catches the moment Dean flips the little box open.
> 
> “ _Dean_ ,” he breathes, and Dean’s cheeks turn pink—not from the cold either.
> 
> “You know why,” he says, knowing Castiel will understand what he means.
> 
> The band itself is platinum, but what catches his eye is the row of blue diamonds that are seated around the entire ring. They’re almost the same exact color of Castiel’s eyes. The ring Cas picked out for Dean is nothing in comparison, just a sleek black titanium ring with three black diamonds in the center.
> 
> “It’s gorgeous,” Castiel says, looking down at his ring for Dean in its box, “Way to make me feel like I’m slacking in the ring department, Winchester.”
> 
> Dean laughs, but with his free hand he reaches up and cups Castiel’s face, forcing the other man to look at him.
> 
> “It’s perfect, Cas,” he beams, “It reminds me of the Impala.”
> 
> “That’s actually why I chose it,” Castiel smiles back, “You really like it?”
> 
> Dean rolls his eyes, “Dude, you could have proposed to me with one of those 25 cent rings out of the machine and I would have said yes.”
> 
> Castiel scoffs, “You couldn’t tell me that _before_ I wasted my money?”
> 
> Dean laughs, and it’s a giddy, boyish laugh that Castiel can’t help but smile at. They fall quiet, both holding their rings between them, and they don’t look away from each other until a flash of a camera goes off somewhere to Castiel’s right. They both turn to face a group of girls who are huddled together on the sidewalk, all of whom are staring at the two of them with wide eyes.
> 
> “Can we help you, ladies?” Dean says, smiling as he wraps an arm around Castiel’s waist.
> 
> A petite brunette steps forward with her hands held out, her phone clutched tightly in her right hand, “I’m so sorry. We just—well we saw you two with the rings and it was so _cute_ and I meant to turn the flash off but obviously that didn’t work and—”
> 
> “Is the picture any good?” Castiel asks, and Dean squeezes his waist.
> 
> The girl is taken aback by that, but brings her phone up quickly, “Um, yeah. It’s—wow. It actually turned out really good.”
> 
> She turns her phone around to them, and Castiel hears a small gasp escape Dean’s mouth. They’ve been told all of their lives that they speak more with their eyes than they ever have with their mouths, but Castiel has never been able to fully understand what was meant by that. As he looks at this picture, though, he finally gets it. The looks that were captured reflect nothing but a lifetime of love between them, and so many promises of the lifetime to come. He never knew he conveyed so many emotions through his eyes alone.
> 
> “Can you, um, can you email that to me?” Dean asks quietly.
> 
> “Of course!” The girl exclaims, “Again, I’m really sorry. We just—”
> 
> “Don’t worry about it,” Castiel says, smiling at the girl who can’t be any older than sixteen, “Just send that to us, and double check that you have the flash turned off the next time you decide to creep on people.”
> 
> The young girl turns beet red, and Dean laughs and squeezes Castiel again before giving the girl his email address.
> 
> They put the picture on the mantle.

 

**They’re 26 when they finally tie the knot.**

> “Do you, Castiel James Novak—“
> 
> “Yes.”
> 
> “—take Dean—”
> 
> “Yes.”
> 
> “—to be your lawfully wedded—”
> 
> “ _Yes_.”
> 
> “—husband?”
> 
> “Yes.”
> 
> Dean throws his head back and laughs, squeezing Castiel’s hands as his soon-to-be husband beams at him. Dean’s brother, Sam, looks between them with a fond expression before continuing as their wedding officiate.
> 
> “And do you,” Sam says, “Dean mom-didn’t-give-you-a-middle-name Winchester, take Castiel to be your lawfully wedded husband?”
> 
> “You bet my bottoming ass I do.”
> 
> Castiel chokes, and Sam drops his hands to his sides and throws his head back in exasperation. A mixture of laughter and groans sweeps through the guests of the wedding, while Cas tries not to burst into a fit of laughter.
> 
> “What, too much?” Dean asks innocently, and he hears a few catcalls coming from the row he knows a few of his college buddies are sitting in.
> 
> “You’re disgusting,” Sam mumbles, and Castiel finally laughs.
> 
> “I love you so damn much, Dean Winchester,” He says, eyes bright.
> 
> Dean looks back into those eyes that’s he’s loved for as long as he can remember, and it finally dawns on him that he is really going to get to wake up to this man for the rest of his life. He’s looking at his past, present, and future, and damn it if he isn’t feeling all warm and fuzzy inside.
> 
> “Anyway,” Sam says, raising his voice again and going into his closing statement, “By the power vested in me—”
> 
> “Sam, wait.”
> 
> Sam stops, and he turns to Dean and gives him a look that is clearly letting him know how annoying he is. Dean can hear a few murmurs in the audience as well, but he ignores them all in favor of losing himself in the presence of the man standing before him. He watches as Castiel’s eyebrows come together in confusion, and he squeezes Dean’s hands once in question. Dean shakes his head, but squeezes back before clearing his throat.
> 
> “I, um,” he says loudly, making sure everyone in the room can hear him, “I don’t like talking in front of crowds, but if you guys could bear with me for a sec, that’d be great.”
> 
> Sam is whispering beside him, asking him what the hell he’s doing, and Castiel tilts his head without a word. Dean continues on anyway.
> 
> “I’m marrying my best friend today,” he says, smiling so big he’s nearly holding in giddy laughter. Castiel’s eyes widen before he breaks into a big gummy smile, smiling back at Dean for all he’s worth. “And Cas, man, I know we agreed not to write our own vowels, but I can’t just stand here when I’m literally about to burst with how friggin’ much I love you. I mean, I’m marrying my soul mate, my reason for existing, my partner in crime—literally, if you count that time we egged Mr. Crowley’s house,” he laughs, and Castiel laughs with him.
> 
> “You are my everything, Cas. I have loved you my entire life, and I will do so until it’s our time to follow each other into the next life, because you sure as hell aren’t leaving me here, and I’ll be dragging your ass with me no matter what.
> 
>  “There is no doubt in my mind that if you could somehow see a human soul, mine would be marked by you, letting everyone know that as long as I’m existing, I’m…well, yours,” He trails off, blushing slightly, “That sounded way less cheesy in my head. Anyway. I love you, I love your eyes, I love your nose, I love your stupid mouth, and I swear to God I will love you no matter what life throws at us,” he pauses, before adding, “That is, unless you get colored contacts, because babe you know that half the reason I’m still here is because of those eyes.”
> 
> Castiel lets out a breath, and it turns into a joyous laugh that Dean wants to bottle up and listen to for the rest of his life. His eyes are shining with unshed tears, and Dean wants to kiss him, Dean’s _going_ to kiss him—
> 
> “Wait, _wait,_ I haven’t said the line yet!” Sam whispers, and Dean pulls back with a groan, bouncing on his heels as he turns to his brother.
> 
> “Hurry _up_ , Sam, we don’t have all day.”
> 
> “Well _you’re_ the one—”
> 
> “ _Sam._ ”
> 
> “I now pronounce you husband and husband!” Sam says loudly, “Now kiss… him.”
> 
> Dean already was. With his hands on Cas’ face, and Castiel’s hands clinging to the lapels of his tux, they kiss until they’re both smiling so big they have to pull back, and then they turn to their crowd of loved ones for the first time as Mr. and Mr. Winchester
> 
>  

**They’re 27 when they buy their first home.**

> “Rock, paper, scissors?”
> 
> “This is ridiculous. Can’t we just—”
> 
> “No, Cas, one of us is being carried through that threshold, so either put your game face on or get into my arms.”
> 
> Castiel rolls his eyes. “You’re a moron,” he says, but brings his hands up just the same.
> 
> Dean smiles, “Ready? Rock, paper, scissors—oh, _come on_.”
> 
> Castiel smiles triumphantly as he brings his fist down on Dean’s ‘scissors,’ “Between me and Sam, I thought you would have learned by now,” He holds out his arms, “Hop on, Winchester.”
> 
> Dean scowls at Castiel’s open arms, but he breaks into a smile when Cas just wiggles his fingers at him. He throws his right arm around his husband’s neck, and Cas does the rest, easily lifting Dean up into his arms.
> 
> “Dude, I swear you have some kind of super-hero strength.”
> 
> “Hm. You love it, though.”
> 
> “Damn right I do,” Dean agrees, bringing his left hand up to cup Cas’ face, “Hey, did I tell you your eyes look good today?”
> 
> Castiel nods, “You told me this morning when I was brushing my teeth.”
> 
> Dean frowns, “I thought that was yesterday.”
> 
> “I’d love to argue with you right now, but you’re not exactly the lightest thing to carry.”
> 
> “Are you calling me fat?”
> 
> “Yes.”
> 
> Dean scoffs, “That is so rude. I would never—”
> 
> “ _Dean_.”
> 
> “Alright, alright. Bossy. Let’s go home.”
> 
> Castiel beams at him, and Dean smiles back just the same before leaning in and giving him a quick kiss. They both turn their attention from each other to their front door.
> 
> “Ready?” Castiel asks.
> 
> “Always,” Dean smiles.
> 
> Castiel steps inside.
> 
>  

**Her name is Madeline, and the adoption goes through when they’re 31.**

> “Are you crying again?”
> 
> “What? No. Shut up.”
> 
> Castiel turns away from the crib, smiling softly at his husband as Dean wipes at his eyes and sniffles.
> 
> “I hope you know,” Castiel whispers, “That you are going to be the best dad in the entire world.”
> 
> “Shut _up_ , or I really am going to start crying again,” Dean half-laughs, half-hiccups.
> 
> Castiel wraps his arms around Dean’s waist, and Dean pulls his husband to him by his shoulders. They both turn to gaze down into the crib again, where their daughter is sleeping soundly, tiny little fists curled up on either side of her head.
> 
> “Dear God, I’m a dad,” Dean whispers into Castiel’s hair. Castiel squeezes him tighter.
> 
> “ _We’re_ dads.”
> 
> “I wonder if she’ll have your eyes.”
> 
> Castiel snorts softly, “I wonder if she’ll have your stubborn personality.”
> 
> “You mean charming.”
> 
> “I know exactly what I meant.”
> 
> They fall quiet, both content to just stare at their sleeping baby.
> 
> “Hey,” Dean says after a while, “You know from here on out it’s gonna be difficult to get alone time. Especially when this little wiggle-worm becomes mobile.”
> 
> Castiel smiles, “What are you saying, exactly?”
> 
> “I’m saying,” Dean leans down to nibble at Cas’ ear, “We should take advantage of this.”
> 
> “Hm,” Casitel hums, “Maybe we should.”
> 
> Madeline, however, has other plans. As though a switch has been turned on, she begins to fuss in her crib. Dean groans softly, and Castiel laughs.
> 
> “Daddy duty calls.”
> 
>  

**They’re 40 when Madeline gets in trouble at school for punching a boy.**

> “You’re over-reacting, Cas.”
> 
> “Don’t you tell me I’m over-reacting, Dean Winchester. You _told_ her to punch him!”
> 
> “Well, yeah. For the past week and a half, I’ve had to hear about _Jason_ picking on her every time I picked her up from school.”
> 
> “So the parenting advice you give her is to resort to violence.”
> 
> Dean rolls his eyes, watching his husband pace back and forth in their bedroom. “She punched a boy in the nose for pulling her hair. It’s not like she killed him.”
> 
> “No, but I won’t put it past you to tell her to do that next time.”
> 
> Dean scoffs, rolling his eyes again as he pushes past Cas to walk out into the hall. “Go to bed, Cas.”
> 
> Castiel doesn’t answer him, so Dean continues down the hall to Madeline’s bedroom. It’s dark inside, but the light from the hall illuminates the small lump that is his daughter laying in her bed. He makes his way inside, and situates himself at the foot of her bed without a word.
> 
> “Is Daddy mad at me?” Madeline whispers, her voice small and muffled from her blanket being pulled up nearly to her eyes.
> 
> Dean all but melts, and he mentally flicks Castiel for making their daughter sound like this. He scoots up the bed until he’s leaning a shoulder against the headboard, hovering over Madeline.
> 
> “No, sweetie, he’s mad at me. I’m the one who gave you permission to punch Jason, and Daddy’s just mad because he can’t take credit for it.”
> 
> Madeline laughs, and Dean smiles before leaning down and kissing her on the head.
> 
> “I’m proud of you, kid. Sleep tight.”
> 
> “Love you, Dad.”
> 
> “Love you too, Princess.”
> 
> Back in their bedroom, Castiel is already in bed with his back facing Dean. Dean shuts off the light as he walks inside and crawls into bed without a word. He lays there for a minute, listening to Cas’ breathing and coming to the conclusion that his husband is still awake, before he turns on his side and faces him.
> 
> “Our daughter thinks you’re mad at her.”
> 
> Cas doesn’t move at first, but then he’s suddenly sitting up and getting out of bed. Dean smiles as Castiel silently walks out of their bedroom and down the hall. He returns a few minutes later and gets back in bed, still facing away from Dean like he didn’t move at all.
> 
> “What, you don’t want to reassure me that you’re not mad at me too?”
> 
> “I _am_ mad at you.”
> 
> “But I want to cuddle.”
> 
> Castiel sighs, and Dean can basically hear the accompanied eye roll, “Dean—”
> 
> “Your eyes are pretty.”
> 
> He hears Cas huff a laugh, and then his husband is turning to face him.
> 
> “You know, one day that isn’t going to work.”
> 
> Dean pulls Cas to him and wraps his arms around him with an air of triumph, before placing a kiss on top of his head and settling back into their bed.
> 
> “Yeah, well, as long as it still works, I’m still gonna use it.”
> 
>  

**They’re 53 when Madeline gets married… to Jason.**

> “$4,000.00?”
> 
> Madeline’s laugh travels from behind the room divider, “Dad, for the last time, I’m marrying him and no amount of money is going to change my mind.”
> 
> “Oh come on, Mads, everyone has a price.”
> 
> “Do _you_ have a price?”
> 
> “That’s different.”
> 
> “How? And I’m coming out now.”
> 
> “Because it just _is_ , okay? Your Daddy and I, we—Oh my God.”
> 
> Dean’s jaw drops, and an audible gasp comes from Castiel beside him as their little girl makes her way around the divider and towards them. Madeline beams at their reactions, and she walks slowly, letting her wedding gown flow behind her. Her blonde hair is pinned up save for a few curls that frame her round face, and Dean has to swallow a few times before he’s able to speak.
> 
> “Maddy…”
> 
> “Don’t you two dare start crying, or I’m gonna start. And this makeup took way too long to mess up.”
> 
> Dean laughs, his eyes filling up with tears anyway, and he takes two strides until he’s standing before his daughter. He cups her face with both hands and tilts her chin up until her green eyes meet his.
> 
> “You look beautiful,” he whispers.
> 
> Madeline gives him a watery smile, leaning into Dean’s hands once before he drops them. Castiel comes up beside them, and Madeline pulls him down for a hug.
> 
> “I love you both so much.”
> 
> “And we love you, more than you could ever know.”
> 
> Madeline pulls back, and she smiles at them once more before going back to her bridesmaids. Dean and Castiel watch her walk away, identical smiles on their faces.
> 
> “Dean, I’m going to cry.”
> 
> “Don’t you dare. Your eyes don’t look good all puffy and red.”
> 
> “Too late, here it comes.”
> 
> Dean turns, and sure enough, there’s a tear trailing down his husband’s face. Dean reaches up and wipes it away, before pulling Cas to him in a bone-crushing hug.
> 
> “You big baby.”
> 
> “Shut up.”
> 
> The wedding is perfect in every way. Dean and Castiel give away their baby girl, and Dean counts it as a win that he doesn’t start crying until half way through the ceremony.

**They’re 58 when John dies.**

> “Almost everyone has gone home now.”
> 
> Dean nods.
> 
> “Your mom and Sam are still downstairs. So are Maddy and Jason.”
> 
> He nods again.
> 
> “Dean.”
> 
> Castiel watches as Dean turns from his spot in front of the window of their bedroom. He looks at Cas, but Cas can tell that he’s not really seeing him. He’s been like this all day.
> 
> “You should come downstairs, at least. There’s pie—”
> 
> “My dad is dead.”
> 
> Castiel’s heart breaks at the hollowness in Dean’s voice. He swallows once before nodding.
> 
> “Yes.”
> 
> “My dad…” Dean looks up then, meeting Castiel’s eyes as his own widen in realization, “Cas, my—my dad is _dead_ —”
> 
> Castiel has his arms wrapped around Dean’s neck before the first sob wracks Dean’s entire body. He weeps, sinking more and more into Castiel’s body as he finally lets it all out. When his knees give out a few minutes later, Castiel lowers them to the floor and holds his husband half in his lap as his heart breaks even more. There are tears running down Castiel’s own face, but he ignores them in favor of burying his face in Dean’s hair and holding him close.
> 
> Sam finds them twenty minutes later, and Castiel leaves the two brother alone to mourn their father’s death together. Castiel doesn’t give Dean any grief about not talking about his eyes that day.

 

**They’re 60 when they become grandparents.**

> “Knock, knock.”
> 
> “Come in.”
> 
> “We were going to anyway,” Dean sing-songs, pushing open the half-closed door of the hospital room.
> 
> Madeline is lying in the bed, a small bundle cradled in her arms, and Jason is standing next to the bed smiling from ear to ear. Castiel is on Dean’s heels, nearly buzzing with excitement as he clutches a small blue teddy bear in his hands.
> 
> “Hi guys,” Madeline says, and she’s practically glowing.
> 
> “Lemme see him,” Dean says without preamble.
> 
> Madeline rolls her eyes and laughs, shifting the baby until he’s facing her dads, “Two hours old, and he’s already replaced me.”
> 
> Dean smiles, wrapping an arm around Castiel so he can see too, and they both lean over to look upon their grandson for the first time.
> 
> “Holy shit, Mads, he looks just like you.”
> 
> Castiel smack his arm, “Language in front of our grandbaby.”
> 
> “What, like he’ll start repeating it the first chance he gets?”
> 
> Castiel nods at Madeline, “ _She_ did.”
> 
> “And I haven’t stopped since,” Maddy smiles.
> 
> “So did you decide on a name?” Castiel asks, turning his focus back on the sleeping baby.
> 
> Madeline looks at Jason and smiles, and Jason winks at her and nods.
> 
> “We did,” she says, turning back to look up at Dean and giving him a small smile, “Johnathan Tyler.”
> 
> Dean straightens, feeling a lump form in his throat. He has to turn to the wall and blink several times to keep his composure. Castiel grabs his hand and squeezes.
> 
> “You named him John,” Castiel says quietly, smile evident in his voice.
> 
> “We thought it was perfect.”
> 
> “It is,” Dean says, taking the glasses off his face to wipe at his eyes. “He would have loved to have met him, you know. He was always a big softie for babies.”
> 
> “That makes two of you,” Castiel says, and Dean turns and gives him a look. Castiel winks.
> 
> “Ugh, stop it you two,” Maddy groans, “Doing that eye thing in front of the baby is even worse than cursing.”
> 
> Castiel frowns, “What eye thing?”
> 
> “The one where you two stare into each other’s eyes and flirt without saying words. It’s creepy.”
> 
> Dean laughs, “Honey, have you seen your Daddy’s eyes? That’s about the only thing he’s got going for him now that we got old and all of his hair turned gray.”
> 
> Castiel scoffs, “Look at the pot calling the kettle black. Or gray, I should say.”
> 
> “Hey, it’s _silver_ , not gray. I don’t do gray.”
> 
> “You did gray two nights ago.”
> 
> “Oh my _God_ , guys,” Madeline says, covering Jonathan’s tiny ears.
> 
> “Touché,” Dean winks, ignoring their daughter’s gagging noises.
> 
>  

**They’re 73 when they retire to Alaska.**

> “I think this is the most old-person thing we’ve ever done.”
> 
> Castiel laughs, watching the movers carry their things into their new ocean-side home. He wraps his arms around Dean’s waist and leans his head on his shoulder.
> 
> “Remember when we moved into our first home?”
> 
> Dean hums, “I don’t think that hip is going to let you carry me this time, Dear.”
> 
> “I wouldn’t even try it with all this weight you’ve put on since then.”
> 
> “Hey, I’m still hot stuff for an old man.”
> 
> “Well, you’ve got the old man part right.”
> 
> Dean snorts, placing a kiss on the top of Castiel’s head before moving until he’s standing in front of him. He grabs both of Cas’ hands and brings them up to his lips. Castiel tilts his head at him.
> 
> “What are you doing?”
> 
> Dean brings their hands out, which in turn pulls Castiel closer to him until they’re chest to chest. “Dance with me.”
> 
> Castiel smiles softly, and then places one of his hands on Dean’s shoulder as Dean pulls him in by his waist. He clutches Castiel’s right hand in his left against his chest, and they both lean their foreheads together as they begin to sway. Dean starts to hum, and it takes Castiel a minute to recognize the song. When he does, he laughs.
> 
> “Aerosmith? Really?”
> 
> “Still a classic,” Dean says with a smile, before he pulls Cas into a dramatic turn and starts to sing as loud as he can, “You’re the reason I live, you’re the reason I die, you’re the reason I give when I break down and cry, don’t need no reason whyyyy, baby, baby, baaaaaby—”
> 
> “ _Dean_ ,” Castiel shushes him.
> 
> “You’re my aaangel,” Dean whispers, still singing, “Come and save me tonight.”
> 
> “You’re hopeless”
> 
> Dean laughs, “You still love me.”
> 
> “After all these years, I kind of have to.”
> 
> “Well _I_ still love _you_. And do you want to know what I love most?”
> 
> “My eyes?”
> 
> Dean smiles. “How’d you guess?”
> 
> “Just a hunch,” Castiel smiles back.

**They’re 85 when they spend their final moments in this life together.**

> “And this one is from the night you guys proposed to each other. See it?”
> 
> Madeline lifts the picture up until it’s in both of her dads’ lines of sight. Her Dad smiles, and Maddy sees his hand slowly move back and forth where it’s resting on her Daddy’s shoulders.
> 
> “Cas,” he whispers, voice deep and raspy.
> 
> Castiel smiles slowly as soon as he hears Dean’s voice, and he tilts his head back until he can see Dean’s face.
> 
> “My love.”
> 
> Dean closes his eyes, and he lets his head fall until his forehead is touching Castiel’s.
> 
> “My angel.”
> 
> Dean and Castiel are surrounded by their family in their own home, all of whom are quiet as they watch the two men have their final moments together. They’ve all already said their good-byes.
> 
> “Cas?”
> 
> “Hm?”
> 
> “I love you.”
> 
> “Love you more.”
> 
> “Love your eyes more.”
> 
> “’Course you do.”
> 
> “Cas?”
> 
> “Hm?”
> 
> “M’tired, baby.”
> 
> “Let’s sleep, Dean.”
> 
> “Promise you’ll come with me.”
> 
> “Can’t—can’t get rid of me that easily.”
> 
> “Cas?”
> 
> “Dean.”
> 
> “G’night.”
> 
> “Good night, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me [here](http://destihellion.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! AND PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.
> 
> i love you


End file.
